Vermilion
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: What if/Noche. Siempre llegaba abrigada por alas angelicales. Abrazos rotos y caricias vacías. Una verdad, una mentira, ¿o ninguna de las dos?-One-shot/Angst/ Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer: ****S**oul Eater no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, y creo que todos saben que yo **no **soy Atsushi Okubo. _(¿O sí?) _No, yo solo juego con sus existencias, no tan perfectas, y las modifico a mi gusto. Oh es cierto Vermilion tampoco me pertenece _(¡Diantres!)_ Es de Slipknot. Grupo que me mantuvo inspirada... y con los dedos acalambrados.

**Summary:** **N**oche. Siempre llegaba abrigada por alas angelicales. Abrazos rotos y caricias vacías. Una verdad, una mentira, ¿o ninguna de las dos? Soul/Maka One-shot

**» Notas:** ¡**G**racias, gracias, gracias! A mí queridísima Paulita-elric. ¡Por animarme a subir esta historia, y claro que por todo lo buena que eres conmigo! Créanme que sin ella ustedes no estarían leyendo esto.

**Recomendación musical:**

—**V**ermilion (pt.2), **S**lipknot.

—**E**mergency, **P**aramore.

* * *

**Vermilion**

_« ¡__**N**__o __**e**__s __**r**__eal! ¡__**Y**__o __**n**__o __**p**__uedo __**h**__acerlo __**r**__eal!»_

_-Vermilion Slipknot-_

**.**

**Noche.**

"_**Y**__a..."_

— ¡Claro, que estoy bien! ¿Es que acaso no me creen?

"_...llegara"_

_(Ocurrió uno de esos días en que el amor es una boca ardiente, blasfemando en los oídos ajenos...)_

—No me miren así. —Suplico, cortando el contacto visual algo apenada —Ustedes me conocen.... Yo no les mentiría. Nunca, y mucho menos con algo como esto.

—Nosotras te creemos Maka... —susurró una voz con lastima, hablando por todo el grupo.

Se sintió incomoda al instante. _"Nosotras te creemos" _¿Por qué sonaba como una mentira? ¿Por qué la miraban así? Aquellos ojos tan tristes, mirándola, acusándola, cuestionándola, escarbando en cada sitio de su desaliñado y maltratado cuerpo sin un poco de sutileza. Apenada observo sus rodillas en silencio, intentando inútilmente aliviar el ambiente.

—Solo necesitas salir y descansar más... ¿No has pensado en probar con pastillas? —pregunto otra voz, como si tuviera el derecho a decidir por ella.

—No, no, para nada. —ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en la locura que había desencadenado todo esto. — Quizás ustedes tienen razón, y no fue más que una visión, debido a la falta de sueño. —una visión, un sueño, algo que no era real. "_Real_" repitió mentalmente—. Yo....

No puede sostenerse más.

"_Y aun no vuelve"_

— ¡Maka! —gritaron todos a su alrededor asustados.

"_Y quizás no llegara"_

* * *

**E**l día le roía los huesos, y la noche se la pasaba matando horas y minutos por diversión, dejándolos desgastados bajo la sombra reloj. A veces el pasar del tiempo, le parecía eterno _(sobre todo en el día),_ otras, como ahora, se pasaban volando, quizás demasiado rápido.

_La hora. La hora. La hora. La hora._

Su corazón toma alas propias, al comprobar el tiempo desmenuzado en el reloj.

La noche se la pasaba, hilando babas, jugueteando con las estrellas y mirando lujuriosamente hasta el abismo. La luna en cambio, desangrando su cascaron amarillento y agrietado, mientras sus ojos sanguinarios se endulzan al avistar las calles.

Ella solo la observaba curiosa desde su ventana. Para luego exhalar en su intento de eliminar al fantasma del pasado, quien llevaba vagando en sus memorias hacia meses. _(¿O solo serian días?)_

_Falta poco. Falta poco. Falta poco. Falta poco._

Observo el frasco de pastillas para dormir sobre su mesita de noche. Dudando en tomarlo o no. Sus amigas le habían aconsejado tomar dos, para no volver despertar en la noche y así evitar que el "sueño" como le habían nombrado ellas, no volviera a suceder.

Delibero en no tocar aquel frasco. Deseaba saber, deseaba sentir, deseaba comprobar a cualquier costo que no estaba enloqueciendo.

Ella solo necesita estar despierta, mientras cierra los ojos y finge lo contrario. Solo eso y sentir que a cada abrazo pierde la cordura.

* * *

_**P**__astel_, a eso saben sus días, a aquella crema tan ligera y suculenta, a ese biscocho fresco derritiéndose al mínimo contacto con la boca y a el manjar, ¡Oh claro que sí! Aquella sustancia tan calida y dulce —al igual que el olor a nuez moscada, que desprende de cada trozo—bañando armónicamente la pequeña golosina.

Reconoce que nunca lo ha probado, ni tampoco desea realmente hacerlo. Pero sabe que sus amigas no descansarían hasta verla comer, hablar y sonreír con ellas, _como en los viejos tiempos_.

_Sí... así...._curvo la comisura de sus pálidos labios. Recordando la sensación de una sonrisa, imaginando que quizás practicándola frente a un espejo, sus amigas dejarían de acosarla y verla de _aquella_ forma, como si hubiera dejado de ser humana _(aunque de alguna forma ella también lo creía)._ Y pasara a ser un juguete. Sí, una muñeca rota, abandonada y hueca por dentro.

Se recuerda una vez más que el respirar es necesario. Y el suspirar es involuntario. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

_Uno, dos, tres... Inhalar..._

**N**otaba a la perfección como el paso del tiempo se resumía a breves instantes. Ya quedaba poco. Los recuerdos se palmaban a su mente como en tantas otras ocasiones. Frunció el ceño, con ira, odiándose así misma por no haberle detenido....

_Uno, dos, tres... Exhalar_

**P**ero ya era tarde. Muy tarde, para pedirlo devuelta..... Lamentar el pasado ya no era una opción. Y junto a este pensamiento la alarma de su despertador chillo en alerta por toda la habitación. _Ya había llegado, ahora comprobaría... si era verdad o no._

_Uno, dos, tres... Inhalar_

**Y** los escucho.... El sonar de la puerta chirriante, los pasos por el pasillo, todo hasta sentir su cuerpo deslizándose entre las sabanas, para abrazarla por detrás y suspira contra su oído.

Sin voltearse ella comprueba la veracidad del aquel brazo. Sin siquiera murmurar una palabra, el frió que le había despertado la noche anterior volvía. Un miedo paralizante le cubrió de pies a cabeza. No porque aquello que la sostenía entre sus brazos no era un humano. Si no porque temía que al despertar la mañana siguiente, aquello ya no estuviera.

"_Soul…"_, murmura ella en un jadeo, exhalando todo el aire caliente en retenido en sus pulmones. _"Has vuelto"._

"_No tengas miedo"_, ruega él, con voz ronca. _"Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño... No me temas por favor..."_, y ya cada vez más parece una súplica patética.

Entrelazando sus dedos, ella supo que lo había logrado. Su recompensa eran aquellas fuertes y suaves manos, que la protegían, tal y como lo hicieron antes.

"_No tengo miedo"_, repuso ella acariciando los dedos fríos que la mantenían cautiva. Quedándose en silencio por miedo a que si seguía hablando, él se desvanecería.

"_No te voltees por favor", _él volvió a advertirle con miedo. _"Si lo haces, desapareceré otra vez"_

"_No lo haré"_, contesto ella por segunda vez. _"Solo. No te alejes de mi"_

Suspiro y cerro los ojos decidida a no dormir hasta que él se fuera. Ella no se perdería un instante más a su lado.

"_Soul... ¿volverás mañana?"_, dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

"_Te volveré a molestar..."_, Rió él mientras el viento proveniente de sus carcajadas, mueven ligeramente el cabello de Maka _"Aun queda mucho inverno... Y tú sigues siendo la misma niña con complejo de iceberg... Que tanto extrañaba"_

Maka durmió como antes, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Y como cada mañana, al comenzar a despertar, volvía a sentir su brazo y luchaba por despabilarse del todo, darse vuelta y verlo a los ojos, una vez más. Cuando lo lograba, el brazo se desvanecía igual a la vez anterior. Era de esperarse que ella llorara por este hecho, pero en ningún momento la sonrisa se borro.

Llovía torrencialmente y los truenos relampagueaban en la ventana los sargazos de este último verano. Era él, se recordó, escuchando somnolienta los metales inolvidables de su inoxidable reír...

* * *

"_**D**__emasiado tiempo de abrazar a los que partieron. Me ha cansado..."_

— ¿Maka-chan? —pregunto una de las chicas atontada como si la imagen frente a ella no fuera más que un sueño—Te vez...

"_Demasiado tiempo de llorar a los llorados.... Me ha cansado..."_

—Radiante. —termino la otra sin poder ocultar la felicidad que la embargaba.

La joven Maka les dedico una sonrisa, mientras cortaba la tarta de manjar y nueces que ella misma había preparado y llevado hasta sus amigas. Sus ojos parecen tener vida otra vez, vueltos dos luceros radiantes, en aquel bello rostro de porcelana.

"_Y desde mis pies cansados.....Y desde mi pelo cansado. Hasta mis lágrimas asediadas..."._

—Tienen razón. Las pastillas me hicieron bien—disimulo ella con orgullo de lo realista que había sonado—. Quizás solo necesito divertirme más, y... comer más pastel—bromeo con una voz cantarina, mientras sus amigas maravilladas imitaron el gesto.

"_Al fin lo a olvidado... Soul y su muerte al fin dejaron de ser un fantasma en su vida"_ Y con este pensamiento ellas se dieron por satisfechas. Sintiéndose mejores personas al aceptar de una forma admirable, el duro proceso de duelo en su amiga.

Una vez los trozos de pastel fueron degustados por sus amigos. Ella se alejo del grupo con una sonrisa, acercándose sigilosa a la ventana. Y al ver como la lluvia zarandea los árboles alrededor del departamento....

—Maka, dime. ¿Qué miras por la ventana? —uno de sus amigos sentado sobre el sofá observo la escena con mucha curiosidad.

"_Y Penetro en tus ojos"_

Con una sonrisa calida y los ojos entreabiertos, Maka se volteo. Silenciando a todos los de la sala, inquietos a escuchar su respuesta.

"_Y tus ojos se agrandan"_

—Es solo que.... —sonrió—_es invierno después de todo._ Aun falta un poco... ¿Les apetecería salir conmigo... Al cine... Tal vez?

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

"_**V**__ermilion"_ Así se llama mi nuevo fic.

Este puede ser un **One-shot**, o un** fic**, eso dependerá de ustedes. Pero antes quiero advertirles que si lo eligen como fic, no tendrá más de tres o cuatro capis y que el final será tan extraño como... yo (?)

Y ya que como saben solo hago esto para matar el tiempo, por mi bien, es mejor eso xD

Siento comunicarles que mis fics—_ largos_ —no van muy bien u.u

Pero tengan paciencia que trabajo en eso ;3

Hablando de fics. Borre dos xDDD No me maten. *se esconde* ¡Besos los quiero! ¡Gracias por leer esto!


End file.
